This invention relates to an automatic operating overload control for counterbalanced lift trucks and particularly to an overload control sensitive to the load moment which operates to prevent further forward tilting of the mast or raising of the load thereby preventing the operator from increasing the danger of overturning the vehicle during material handling operations.
Various systems have been proposed for preventing excessive forward overturning moment in a counterbalanced lift truck. Among these are systems responsive to the tilt jack differential pressure such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,593 to K. G. Hancock and U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,492 to M. R. Young.